


B-Team

by Dewdropwifu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Marianas Trench Song, Drinking, F/M, Love Triangle, OOC Tony, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, ooc Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropwifu/pseuds/Dewdropwifu
Summary: Y/n is chasing after Loki. But after giving up on Unrequited love, Loki isn't too happy.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 13





	B-Team

The text stood out like a sore thumb and Y/n hadn’t even opened it. His name on the screen with the message underneath was enough to make her heartbreak. She tried to not let it show on her face due to the fact she was currently participating in the bi-weekly ‘Girl’s night’. Natasha with her skills to read her best friend like a children’s book and Wanda’s ability to watch what was going on in Y/n’s mind, they immediately knew. 

“What did that greasy asshole say to you?” Natasha snatched the phone from Y/n.

“That’s not cool,” Wanda read along with the red-head.

‘ **Hey, this isn’t working for me...Let’s just go back to being friends. Sorry.** ’

“He has the balls to say ‘sorry’. What kinda girl does he think you are?” Nat handed the phone back as she ranted about how she knew he was never good.

While they were distracted, Y/n texted back,

‘ **Yeah, that’s fine. See you tomorrow!** ’

“It’s fine guys can we stop talking about it please?” Y/n spoke up over the two other women talking quite loudly.

“Yeah let’s get you to forget about that loser. Waitress! Shots, I don’t care what it is as long as we don’t remember tonight!” 

Wanda cheered and Y/n laughed….This was gonna be a long night.

“Y/n,” Natasha slurred as she pointed her, “How’d you even like Loki? Or love? Whatever it is you feel, How the hell did you fall in love with a man who tried to take over the world?”

Y/n, still sober, pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, “He’s more than that. He’s sweet and has such a big heart. The attack on New York was never his fault.”

“He’s got a big heart huh?” Y/n nodded her head, “Wonder what else is bi-”

“Natasha!” Y/n’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

The other two girls fell into giggles as Y/n hid her face.

“So do you want to go see this movie with me?” Y/n asked Loki as he sat in the kitchen drinking tea.

“I don’t know,” He paused, “I just want to finish the book I’ve been reading. By the way, thank you for the tea. You are a blessing, I want a girlfriend just like you.” He chuckled, “I’ll see you soon.”

He strutted out of the room and Y/n laid her head on the counter as Tony popped up behind her.

“You are whipped,” He drew out as he took a drink of his coffee? Whiskey?? No one ever knows.

“I know,” She groaned out.

He patted her on the back, “It’s okay kid, happens to the best of us”.

“But it doesn’t happen this much with the same person Tony,” She Picked her head up and looked at the tiny man in front of her.

“Give him up girl,” He smiled sadly at her, “We’ve got plenty of dudes here to move on to. If you don’t want to give up the Asgardian men, Thor is single. Then we got the super-soldiers, Bruce is pretty looking. I mean, if you want to try swinging another way, I’m pretty sure that Natasha swings both ways. And, I’m single and standing right here.” He smirked

“No thank you, Tony,” She waved him off and went to sulk in her room.

She woke up a new woman. Done with chasing after Loki and dealing with unrequited love. She jumped into the shower and had a pampering day. She was going to look so good the next time Loki saw her. While relaxing with her face mask on, she decided to send a text to a certain Avenger that she had previous relations with.

**‘I think I’m going to take you up on that offer Stark.’**

She smiled and applied her sugar scrub to her legs.

**‘Alrighty then. I pick you up tonight at 9? A date under the stars?’**

**‘It’s a date then’**

She dolled herself up, a comfy but cute outfit. She was going to woo Tony for the second time.

8:30 rolled around and she was nearly ready when she heard a knock on her door.

“Come in”.

Loki walked in and walked up behind her, “So I got two tickets to that movie that you wanted to go see. It’s at 9, let’s go”

“Sorry Loki, I have a date at 9.”

“What? really? With who?” He was baffled

“Tony.”

“What?” He threw his arms up, “That guy? Really?”

“Yeah Loki, other men find me attractive and actually want to be with me, unlike you.”

Loki took a step back, shocked, “Darling, you know that I want to be with you. It’s just bad timing.”

“It’s been bad timing for nearly a year Loki. But it’s okay, I’m going to stop chasing you.” She flashed him a malicious grin, “Maybe the right time will come with a girl who ends up being a big enough fool to fall in love with you. I am done being the fool.”

A knock on the door interrupted the two and Y/n went to open it.

“Wow, you’re so beautiful,” Loki heard Tony gasp from where he was hiding.

“Thank you, Tony, these flowers are amazing,” She set them down in a vase beside the door, “Let’s go”. 

They left, and Loki stood watching after them, fuming.

Loki woke up the next morning and knocked on the door to Y/n’s room, “Y/n we have to finish what we were talking about last night”.

“Mr.Laufeyson, I am sorry but Ms.Y/n isn’t in right now,” Friday spoke up.

“Where is she?” Loki groaned.

“She is currently with Mr.Stark in his room, but they do not wish to be disturbed.”

“Thank you.” Loki headed to the elevator, stomping all the way to Tony’s room.

Loki threw the door open, The couple sat up quickly, frightened by Loki’s sudden outburst. 

“Step away from my lady,” Loki pointed at Tony.

“Your lady?” Tony stood up beside the bed, “I don’t think so reindeer games”.

“You laid your hands on  _ my _ property”.

“Excuse me,” Y/n, dressed in one of Tony’s shirts, stood up, “I am no one's property, and certainly not your’s Loki.”

“Can’t you see that he doesn’t actually love you Y/n?” Loki turned to her.

“I have loved her since the day I met her,” Tony stepped in front of her, “She is too good for any man, woman, god, or alien. She is too good for me and she is way too good for you. You have strung her along for who knows how long, and you suddenly want her now? You’re just upset that she won’t be chasing you anymore. She is the light in my life and I would do anything for her, if that means kicking your ass into the next dimension then that’s what I’ll do”.

“Tony,” Y/n smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

“After one date you are in love with him?” Loki rolled his eyes.

“This wasn’t our first date. We’ve been on plenty and we’ve been together before, but I guess I have always loved him, I just needed a reminder”.

Loki looked between the two, rolled his eyes and walked out.

* * *

Tony stood at the front of the room, he took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. Rhodey put a hand on his shoulder to help calm him.

“It’s okay man, you got this.”

Everyone who was in attendance stood up and Tony felt his breath hitch. There she was, clothed in a beautiful white dress. Tony felt his eyes water up at his soon to be wife. She seemed to float down the aisle to him. He smiled and held her hands in his.

The reception was in full swing when Y/n was pulled to the side by Thor.

She walked out into the garden portion of the venue where Loki stood, dressed in a black tux.

“Loki?”

“Hey,” Loki turned to see her, “You look amazing. No one in the nine realms could be as stunning as you”.

“I am happy you came Loki,” She smiled at him.   
“I just wanted to apologize for everything that I put you through,” He ran his hands through his hair, “I was just afraid of being loved. I didn’t know what to do in that situation, but I am happy that you are happy. Even if it means you are with Stark. Even if that means that there is going to be smaller Starks running around”.

“Thank you Loki.” she pulled him into a hug.

“Hey can I steal my wife for a second, we have a first dance to do and some other stuff,” Tony popped his head in.

“Of course,” Loki smiled.


End file.
